


Si les larmes étaient des cicatrices

by Folheld



Series: Original work [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Dystopia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folheld/pseuds/Folheld
Summary: Si les larmes étaient des cicatrices et qu'elles laissaient des traces indélébiles ? Et que ces marques étaient le premier pas vers la fin de sa conscience.





	Si les larmes étaient des cicatrices

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne lecture !

**Cher moi,**

**Je sais bien que tu es seule et que tu dois te demander pourquoi j’écris cette lettre. Pourquoi m’écrire ? Tu dois le savoir mais aujourd’hui, laisser couler ses larmes c’est laisser des cicatrices visibles pour tous. Cette douleur que tu renfermes en toi ne peut s’exprimer par tes larmes. Tu es bien seule. Seule dans cette lutte constante pour que personne ne voit derrière le masque. Surtout ne pleure pas. Ne laisse personne voir la douleur. Personne ne doit savoir. Les plaies à l’intérieur ne peuvent faire souffrir que toi.**

**Ne sois pas forte. Retiens juste tes larmes. Sois un personnage. Tout le temps. Ne les laisse pas savoir.**

 

Hier il pleuvait. Je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de m’arrêter sous la pluie et de demander ce que ça pouvait bien faire de sentir l’eau couler sur son visage sans que le ciel ne pleure pour moi. J’ai eu peur. Peur que je ne me mette à pleurer mais ne t’en fais pas, j’ai tenu. Je suis restée le personnage que je me suis fixée. J’ai tenu. Et j’ai laissé le ciel pleurer pour lui et moi.

 

**Mon cœur me fait mal, une douleur lente, sinueuse, impossible à comprendre. Cela m’a pris alors que j’appliquais mon maquillage, mon armure. Le miroir me renvoie une peau lisse, magnifique, aucune cicatrice sous mes yeux brumeux. Je sens que le jour où mes larmes couleront est proche. J’ai peur. Ils vont venir. Je le sais. Je suis trop proche de la rupture. Profite. Profite de ce qu’il reste peu importe le mal autour. Profite des derniers moments.**

On s’est embrassé. Je sais que je n’oublierai jamais ce moment mais j’ai besoin de l’écrire. Un jour, des gens trouveront surement mes lettres, ils sauront alors pourquoi je me bats. Pas par amour. Pas pour une cause perdue. Je me bats pour que le jour où mes larmes coulent cela soit de joie. Laissez-moi croire en ceci. Laissez-moi choisir au moins mes larmes.

 

**Un an s’est écoulé. C’était long, horriblement long mais je tiens toujours. C’est de plus en plus dur. J’ai failli craquer quand Moira est partie. On l’a cherchée. Ils sont venus. Elle avait pleuré le mois dernier : ses nerfs ont lâché et elle a pleuré dans mes bras. Je n’ai rien dit, je l’ai même aidée en achetant du fond de teint. Mais quelqu’un l’a démasquée. C’est fini pour elle. Elle va devenir comme les autres : des pâles copies utilitaires.  S’il te plait, résiste le plus longtemps que tu peux.**

On ne s’est jamais marié et je ne le ferai jamais. Il sait au fond de lui que si ce jour arrive, on serait incapable de lutter contre nos larmes. Alors on se voit clandestinement. Si personne ne sait alors personne n’essayera de nous faire du mal. J’y pense un peu plus chaque jour mais quand je le vois, je sais qu’il est perdu. Il va craquer. Bientôt. Et je devrai lui dire adieu.

 

**Adieu mon amour.**

 

Trois mois sans lui et mon cœur saigne toujours. Je suis obligée de sourire à tous ces gens. On est tous coincé. On est tous en sursis. J’ai de plus en plus peur.

Je n’ai jamais abandonné. Jamais. J’ai pu choisir mes larmes et ces cicatrices je les porte avec fierté.

 

**— Δ —**  

 

Quelques taches humides se créèrent sur le papier alors que ses larmes continuaient de couler. Elles ne s’étaient jamais réellement arrêtées depuis qu’elle avait laissé son cœur s’exprimer. Ses larmes coulaient pour ce jour-là sous la pluie. Ce premier baiser. Moira, lui, ces seize mois sans lui et pour elle, ce petit bébé qu’elle avait porté pendant neuf terrible mois.

 

Elle avait tellement failli craquer pendant sa grossesse. Tout abandonner. Devenir un pantin. Aujourd’hui elle pouvait juste être fière d’elle. Sa petite fille avait un an et un jour. L’âge à partir duquel elle n’était plus liée à ses parents. Avant, elle aurait été transformé avec sa mère si celle-ci avait les cicatrices. Aujourd’hui ce n’était plus possible. Son enfant était libre. Et elle, elle arborait fièrement depuis la vieille les cicatrices laissées par les coulées d’eau salée sur ses joues.

 

Elle était perdue. Ils allaient venir. Ils étaient déjà en chemin. Elle le sentait au fond de son cœur. Qu’ils viennent ! Elle avait tout préparé. Son bébé était en train de faire sa sieste et elle avait bien mangé. Elle avait pris ses lettres et les avait cachées parmi les innombrables livres de sa bibliothèque, qu’elle avait entièrement légués à sa fille. Peut-être qu’elle ne trouverait jamais ses petits bouts de papier mais elle espérait. Tellement. C’était cet espoir qui refermait doucement les plaies au fond de son âme.

 

Elle avait tout préparé. Elle avait surtout choisi il y a bien longtemps qu’elle ne deviendrait pas un pantin. Elle ne serait pas comme Moira qui ne la reconnaissait même plus ou comme lui qui, désormais, ne souriait même plus. Elle avait choisi dès qu’elle avait tenu son bébé dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser vivre dans un monde où sa propre mère était un pantin. Son bébé méritait tellement mieux.

 

Elle passa une dernière fois dans la chambre de sa fille avant de refermer la porte. Elle n’avait plus qu’à attendre. Elle voulait qu’ils la voient. Qu’ils sachent pourquoi elle le faisait.

 

Les minutes passèrent lentement. Le temps s’éternisait lui laissant le temps de profiter de ce moment enfin libre. Intérieurement elle adressa quelques mots à cette puissance indéfinissable qui lui avait permis de tenir aussi longtemps et de voir les un an de sa fille.

 

Merci.

 

Un grand coup sur la porte la tira de ses pensées. C’était l’heure. Elle se releva pour se tenir debout devant eux. La porte était face à elle, et l’escalier dans son dos. Sa fille à l’étage ne tarderait pas à se réveiller. Sa voisine se mettrait surement encore à râler pour les cris de son bébé. Dommage, car elle adorait entendre son bébé pleurait. Sa fille était juste vivante. Elle y avait encore le droit.

 

La porte fut enfoncée par un duo d’hommes qui se figèrent d’un seul mouvement.

 

Elle était là dans la robe où elle avait échangé son premier baiser avec son amour. Un flingue dans la main. Elle eut juste le temps de leur sourire avant d’appuyer sur la détente.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! 
> 
> Je vous présente le premier travail original que je publie ici, il est pas parfait mais il a été corrigé par BleuElectrique (encore elle). 
> 
> J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié et n'hésitez pas à me faire un petit retour si oui. 
> 
> Lucie


End file.
